justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Jump (For My Love)
|artist = ( ) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' (re-issue) |year = 1983 (The Pointer Sisters) 2003 (Girls Aloud) |dlc = |dg = / |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Mashup) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 2 (Sweat Mashup) |nosm = |mashup = Sweat Mashup |alt = |mc = JDU 1A: Light Blue 1B: Ultramarine Blue 2A: Purple 2B: Deep Purple |pc = / (JD3) /International Klein Blue (Remake) |gc = / (JD3) / (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 77 (Classic) 81 (Mashup) |kcal = 25 |dura = 3:41 |nowc = JumpGA JumpGAMU (Mashup) |audio = |choreo = |perf =}}The Pointer Sisters ile "Jump (For My Love)" , ve 'de yer almaktadır. Seride Girls Aloud tarafından yapılan sürüm kullanılmıştır. Dansçıların Görünüşü Dansçılar, pijama giymiş genç kızlar, sanki bir pijama partisindeymiş gibi. İkisinin de mavi saçları var. P1 P1 Topuzlara bağlı kabarık saçlara sahip. Eflatun/mor bir bluz, beyaz keçeli turkuaz pijama, mavi çorap ve üzerlerinde küçük mor fiyonklu beyaz terlik giyiyor. P2 P2 uçlarında kıvrılan düz saçlara sahiptir. Mor askılı mavi bir romper, ön tarafında mor bir ip bulunan turkuaz bir kemer ve mor daireler giyiyor. Remake Remake, pek bir şey değişmedi. Turkuaz özellikler (P1'in pantolonu ve P2'nin kemeri ve eldiveni) mavinin daha açık bir tonu olarak yeniden renklendirildi. Dansçılara parlak mavi bir taslak verilir. P1'in tank üstü ve P2'nin düzlükleri, kayışları ve ipi de pembe görünüyor. Jumpga coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) jumpga_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) Jumpga coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) jumpga_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Arka Plan Arka plan girly bir yatak odasında, bir masa, bir bilgisayar, çok sayıda kozmetik eşyaya sahip bir çekmeceli dolap, bir yatak ve zemine rastgele yerleştirilen bir çok şeyle gerçekleşiyor. Bazı noktalarda açık bir kapıdan gelen anne benzeri bir gölge görülebilir ve dansçıların annelerinin birinin geldiği izlenimini bırakarak yatmalarını söyler. Anne ayrıca şarkının ritmiyle titriyor. Şarkının sonuna doğru, soluk pembe tüyler oyuncuların üzerine yağar. Sweat Mashup has an unlockable Sweat Mashup in . Dancers *''Skin-To-Skin'' GM1 *''Fame'' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Maniac'' GM2 *''I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat)'' Altın Hareket Klasik Bu rutinde 3 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1 ve 2 : Kollarınızla havada bir daire çizin. Altın Hareketi 3: Kollarınızla havaya uçun. Jumpga jd3 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 oie G5wHs0DxAUNY.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Remake) JumpGA gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Jumpga jd3 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 oie An29cxPmEqhn.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) JumpGA gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Sweat Mashup Ter Mashup'ta 2 adet Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1: Yavaşça iki elinizle bir daire çizin. (Skin-To-Skin) Altın Hareket 2: İki elinizle bir daire çizin. (Maniac) Skintoskin_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 Jumpgamu gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Maniac gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 Jumpgamu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Pop! Pop! *The Epic 80s *All Songs F-J Trivia *"Gece öpücüklerimin tadına bakmak istersen" satırının ilk, üçüncü ve beşinci kez söylendiği gibi, "gece" kelimesini, orada olmamasına rağmen, sözlerinde bir ünlem işareti izler. Galeri Game Files Girlsaloudsquare.png|''Jump (For My Love)'' Jumpga.jpg|''Jump (For My Love)'' (Remake) Jumpformylovemashup.png|''Jump (For My Love)'' (Mashup) JumpGA Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) jumpga cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) Jumpga_cover@2x.jpg| cover JumpGA banner bkg.png| menu banner 457.png|P1's avatar on /''Now 200457.png|P1's golden avatar 300457.png|P1's diamond avatar jumpga_pictos.png|Pictograms Jumpga jd3 background.png| background In-Game Screenshots SJDP41-32.png|''Jump (For My Love)'' on the menu (Wii) SJDP41-33.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Jumpga jd3 coachmenu xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Jumpga jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) Promotional Images Jumpga promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay Others Jumpga jdnow no gui.png|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Music Video The Pointer Sisters - Jump (For My Love) Girls Aloud - Jump Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 3 Jump (for My Love) - Girls Aloud Just Dance 3 Jump Gameplay (Xbox 360) Just Dance Now - Jump (For My Love) 5* Jump (For My Love) - Girls Aloud - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017(Unlimited) - Jump(For my love) - 5* Stars Superstar - No Gold Move Challenge 12 Just Dance 2018 Unlimited - Jump (For My Love) - MEGASTAR Jump (For My Love) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Just Dance 3 Jump For My Love Mashup 4 stars wii on wii u Just Dance 3 - Jump (For My Love) Sweat Mashup Extractions EXTRACT! Jump (For My Love) - Girls Aloud Just Dance 3 References Site Navigation de:Jump (For My Love) en:Jump (For My Love) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:İki Kadınlı Düetlar Kategori:Just Dance 3 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Sweat Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:The Pointer Sisters Şarkıları